


Día 4: Cambio de edad

by pasivagresiva



Series: Akaashi Week 2018 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15639399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Keiji tiene la costumbre de siempre mantener sus dedos ocupados estando frente a otros. O, incluso, esconde sus manos detrás de su espalda. No puede evitarlo, aprendió a hacerlo desde muy pequeño.





	Día 4: Cambio de edad

Los dedos de Keiji eran largos y tan blancos como los mismos huesos que bajo su piel se escondían. Solían estar llenos de rasguños y una que otra venda por lo poco diestro que era a la hora de prepararse comida. Cada vez que picaba verduras, o se pelaba una manzana, pasaba a llevar un poco su pálida piel. Aunque no era la única razón.

Tenía la costumbre de jugar con sus dedos cuando se encontraba nervioso o incómodo o hasta aburrido. Acariciaba el espacio que se formaba entre cada falange, haciéndose cosquillas. Rodeaba sus pulgares entre sí, dándoles el aspecto de dos piezas en una máquina que jamás hacían contacto entre sí, a pesar de lo rápido que se movían. Otras, tiraba de los padastros que quedaban en la orilla de sus uñas, dejando una minúscula grieta de sangre que se atascaba en dicho lugar y después de un par de minutos, dejaba de emerger más.

Keiji escondía sus uñas, sus dedos, sus manos cuando venía la cuidadora del hogar de niños. Porque sabía que la mujer odiaba, detestaba que los niños tuvieran sus manos sucias e impresentables. Las manos del chico siempre estaban limpias, pero sus uñas mordidas y dedos llenos de heridas, no ayudaban a hacerlas lucir mejor.

— Muéstramelas.

El chico se negó. Ocultó sus manos tras la espalda y agachó la cabeza, esperando recibir un escarmiento en dicha zona en vez de en sus manos. Dedos sólo tenía diez, cabellos, cientos de miles.

— Keiji Akaashi —sacó una vara de madera, el niño sabía qué era lo que seguía— Muéstrame tus manos.

A veces deseaba que sus manos fueran desmontables, como las prótesis de los niños que habían sufrido un amputación por quemaduras. Prefería eso, a seguir sintiendo el dolor de la implacable ira de aquella mujer sobre sus dedos quebradizos.

Estiró las manos, temblando e incapaz de mirar a su verdugo a los ojos. Le tenía terror. La mujer de rostro severo examinó unos segundos las manos del chico. Las tomó, las volteó y no contenta con ello, prolongó el martirio de Keiji.

— ¿Qué te he dicho de comerte las uñas?

— Que debo dejar de hacerlo —respondió casi en un susurro.

Keiji jugueteaba con sus dedos y manos porque era la única forma que tenía de calmar el dolor que dejaba la vara de madera contra ellos.

Comía sus uñas porque su vida se consumía en esperar que ningún maestro se percatara de que había descuidado sus manos de nuevo, y lo delatara.

Las escondía, porque sabía que lucían mal, aún cuando no fuera completamente su culpa.

Y todo era un círculo vicioso.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó mientras sus manos, extendidas, eran azotadas por la superficie dura y rasposa de aquel instrumento de castigo— Duele...

Volvió a guardar sus maltratadas manos para sí mismo. La mujer guardó la vara.

— Y te va a seguir doliendo hasta que no aprendas que con esos horribles dedos tuyos jamás nadie te querrá ver tocando el piano.

Akaashi no entendía la relación. Era muy joven para ello, para comprender que en el mundo adulto todo es apariencias y sonrisas falsas y amigos por conveniencia y pagar por la entretención.

Le tomó tiempo aprenderlo, pero para cuando ya era un profesional, había optado por siempre usar guantes.

Las magulladuras, púrpuras y verdes y azules y rosadas, como auroras boreales, habían desaparecido hace años. Pero jamás la costumbre de ocultar sus manos ante terceros, ya fuera detrás de su espalda, o envolviéndose una a la otra en jugueteos constantes. Todo en un inútil intento de protegerlas de golpes que no fueran de juegos.

¿Qué pasaría si también pensaban que sus manos eran horribles para ser las de un pianista?


End file.
